Pedaço de Mim
by Prudence-chan
Summary: É à distância que vêm à tona os sentimentos, e então a saudade é inevitável... S+M angst, songfic.


**Pedaço de mim**

Summary: É à distância que vêm à tona os sentimentos, e então a saudade é inevitável... S+M angst, songfic. 

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin © Sony/Jump Comics/Nobuhiro Watsuki. "Pedaço de Mim" é de autoria de Chico Buarque. 

Pedaço de mim 

_Ó pedaço de mim   
Ó metade afastada de mim   
Leva o teu olhar   
Que a saudade é o pior tormento   
É pior do que o esquecimento   
É pior do que se entrevar_

O quarto estava arrumado, a bagagem aguardava pacientemente ao lado da porta. Do lado de fora da casa, Dr. Genzai confirmava os últimos ajustes com o cocheiro que a levaria para a estação de trem, onde um enviado de Aizu a encontraria. No entanto, apesar de tudo estar preparado... apesar de tudo estar pronto, ela ainda hesitava. Olhava o quarto mais uma vez, muito embora soubesse que não havia deixado nada fora das bolsas. O que deixaria para trás estava lá fora com Dr. Genzai, esperando para se despedir. 

Dando um profundo suspiro, Megumi finalmente virou-se em direção à porta. Porém, quando ia se abaixar para pegar suas malas, estas não estavam mais onde as havia deixado, mas sim nas mãos de Sanosuke. 

- Resolvi te dar uma ajuda - ele disse, sorrindo com um pouco menos de intensidade que o usual. 

- Não precisava... está leve, eu podia carregar. - Megumi murmurou, sem encará-lo. 

- Vou sentir falta de você implicando comigo... - ele meio sussurrou, meio riu. Sentindo-se desconfortável pelo tom da conversa, ela apenas sorriu timidamente. Daí até chegarem à carruagem na frente da casa, mais palavras não foram ditas, embora suas mentes fervilhassem com a idéia de uma separação, do fim de algo que sequer começara. Seus olhos se encontravam por breves instantes, mas logo os dois desviavam a visão, temendo que um simples olhar os fizesse desistir do que havia de ser feito. 

Algumas palavras de despedida foram trocadas entre os membros do dojo, e logo Megumi estaria no vagão do trem, viajando de volta à sua província, Aizu. A proximidade das cidades ainda permitia que esperança se alojasse em seu peito. Mal sabia ela que mesmo esta curta esperança a abandonaria dali a alguns dias... 

_Ó pedaço de mim   
Ó metade exilada de mim   
Leva os teus sinais   
Que a saudade dói como um barco   
Que aos poucos descreve um arco   
E evita atracar no cais_

O navio cargueiro cortava as águas do Pacífico, deixando um longo rastro na imensidão azul. Da popa, Sano observava o oceano, e tinha a impressão de que as ondas formavam uma trilha o levando até o arquipélago, o qual agora não passava de um pequeno ponto escuro no horizonte. Fora obrigado a deixar o Japão com tal urgência que nem houve tempo de avisar aos que moravam longe de Tóquio - em especial Megumi. Por mais que a despedida dos dois alguns dias antes tivesse lhe feito mal, agora era mil vezes pior, pois não tivera a chance de vê-la uma última vez... a distância entre os dois não seria mais de alguns quilômetros; com sua fuga, milhas e milhas se estenderiam entre seu corpo e o dela, tornando impossível qualquer relacionamento com a jovem médica por ele um dia cogitado. E, mesmo sabendo disso, a lembrança dela não lhe deixava a memória descansada, sempre o fazendo recordar da verdade irrefutável: não a veria novamente. 

_Ó pedaço de mim   
Ó metade arrancada de mim   
Leva o vulto teu   
Que a saudade é o revés de um parto   
A saudade é arrumar o quarto   
Do filho que já morreu_

O silêncio noturno fazia com que os passos de Megumi ecoassem pela casa recém-ocupada; mas ela não se importava, e não havia outro alguém para importar-se, portanto ela continuava caminhando. Seguia distraída, forçando a vista para reler a carta mesmo na escuridão, para confirmar pela enésima vez que Sano estava ainda mais longe, sem previsão de retorno. Prestava tão pouca atenção em por onde andava que sua tíbia foi de encontro a uma mesa, fazendo a moça tombar e sentir uma dor intensa. Tateando pelo chão, Megumi esqueceu-se da carta de Kaoru por uns instantes e pôs-se a procurar seu armarinho de remédios, sem sucesso: no escuro, não podia ver em que quarto estava entrando. "Essa casa é grande demais...", pensou, "para que tantos quartos, se só eu vivo aqui?" Sabia a resposta. Porque, ao escolher sua nova moradia, Megumi visualizara aqueles quartos cheios de crianças. Mas como haveriam crianças, se não mais veria o homem que desejava para pai de seus filhos? 

_Ó pedaço de mim   
Ó metade amputada de mim   
Leva o que há de ti   
Que a saudade dói latejada   
É assim como uma fisgada   
No membro que já perdi_

O deserto infindo abria-se à sua frente como um lençol de areia, vez por outra perfurado por tufos de cactáceas. Um pequeno oásis despontava a leste - ou seria uma miragem? Já vira tantas naquele percurso, era difícil diferenciar o real do virtual... até o momento em que esticava os braços para abraçá-la. 

Repetira o gesto desta vez, alongando o braço direito na direção do oásis, mas uma imagem muito real chamou-lhe a atenção. Sua mão direita, a responsável por seu Futae no Kiwami, estava com uma aparência miserável. As ataduras, empapadas de sangue e suor misturados com areia, clamavam por uma troca. Coisa que ele poderia ter facilmente improvisado antes de sair para o deserto de Gobi, não fossem aquelas as últimas ataduras enroladas por Megumi sobre seus dedos. Aqueles agora surrados trapos eram a única recordação material que Sano tinha dela. Eram seu amuleto, além de o lembrarem do que o prendia a seu país de origem. Por mais que as feridas ardessem, aquelas ataduras eram um tesouro inestimável, tal como a faixa vermelha sobre sua fronte. 

_Ó pedaço de mim   
Ó metade adorada de mim   
Lava os olhos meus   
Que a saudade é o pior castigo   
E eu não quero levar comigo   
A mortalha do amor... _

Assim passaram-se os dias, meses, anos, quem sabe... Durante a noite, quando os pesadelos não permitiam que dormissem, olhavam para o céu estrelado - ela na varanda, ele deitado na areia - e faziam suposições, pensavam inúmeras frases precedidas por 'se', para em seguida balançarem a cabeça desapontados e voltarem a tentar focar suas vidas na realidade. Então pegavam no sono, e na noite seguinte tudo se repetia. Se ao menos pudessem apagar um ao outro de suas mentes, talvez assim dormiriam tranqüilos, sem que a saudade os atormentasse... mas esta era apenas mais uma hipótese. Que, ao menos, a solidão os invadisse apenas à noite, e lhes permitisse viver em paz enquanto o Sol enviasse seus raios à terra. Era tudo o que podiam fazer, continuar vivendo, até o dia em que... 

Tal dia tardaria a chegar, certamente; e até então permaneceriam as palavras presas em suas gargantas, as carícias retesadas nos músculos, e a angústia circunscrevendo suas almas... 

_... Adeus_

Nota da Autora: Cruzes, que coisa mais deprê o_O'' Fazer o quê, olha a música que eu escolhi! "Crise de Shinji" essa fic, mas eu gostei. em especial porque eu acabei essa joça em um dia, ê! A idéia me veio no carro, a caminho da escola. Ficou bom? Eu não gostei muito da parte do filho, mas como não consegui fazer nada melhor... ^_^' beijos da Prudence-chan 

Em 11/10/2002 


End file.
